Blind Chase
by avenginggeek
Summary: This is a sequel to blind dates... read it first or it won't make sense. seriously. And I'm not even going to try summarizing it, cause you know, if you're reading this you've read blind dates, you know what's going, and I'm crap at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A SEQUEL! it will make no sense if you haven't read blind dates first! anyways, first chapter! go me!

I smiled at the confused four year old.

"Look at these two crayons." I picked two up and kneeled down beside her. "One, two." I pointed at each. "Now what if we were to add another? How many crayons would we have?"

Her brow furrowed.

"Use your numberline." I said, tapping it. Her small hand traced along it.

"Three?"

"That's right! Now see if you can do some of these." I pushed the worksheet towards her and she took it eagerly.

My phone buzzed on the desk. I quickly walked over to it, curious, and read the text.

"Ok children! I want you all to put your heads down and take a nap."

The class of junior infants instantly obeyed. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, leaving my blackberry on the desk. They're coming, the text from Steve had clearly read. I dropped a note in at the office and walked out. I slid into the already waiting car.

"How did they find us this time?"

"I'm guessing they followed us."

"We have to leave the country. It's been too close too many times."

"Agreed."

I started taking off the constricting pencil skirt and white blouse.

"Why are you changing?"

"If it comes to it, I won't be able to fight in that."

He nodded. I reached into the back seat and pulled out the t-shirt and jeans I kept in the car for situations like these.

"Eyes on the road." I reminded him as his eyes drifted to my lacy red bra.

"Right. Of course."

"Airport. Now."

He nodded and sped up.

* * *

We flew to London that night. But we both agreed that it would be better to go to continental Europe and left after only a few days.

We landed in Paris late at night. The city was still bright against the midnight sky. I reached for Steve's hand as we walked out of the airport into the drizzle.

"What now?" He asked, looking around with the scanning manner of a spy.

"We're in Paris, the city of love. Why not have some fun?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Where to?"

"I know a place. But first we need to change." I looked down at the casual t-shirt and distressed jeans I had put on that morning. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a waiting cab. I gave the driver the address to a hotel.

"So who are we now?" Steve asked with a smile.

"How about... Young Canadian couple on their honeymoon? How's your accent?"

"Alright eh?" Steve joked in what had to be the worst ever Canadian accent.

I laughed. "Maybe just stick to American."

"Fine by me."

The cab pulled to a stop after a while and I stepped out.

"A five star hotel. Low profile." Steve said, grabbing our bags.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. They won't look for us here, they'll look in more discrete places."

Steve frowned, then shook his head and sighed. "Woman logic is confusing."

"Hey! Now just play along." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hotel.

"Hey! I think we have a reservation." I said cheerfully to the receptionist. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I turned to Steve and kissed him.

"Under what name?"

"Stop it!" I giggled, playfully slapping away the hands that had slid up my top. "Oh, um, sorry, I think it should be under Clinton. Daddy said that he'd do it under his name."

"Come on Chels, let's go."

"Wait! We have to check in!"

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't have any reservations under that name."

Steve frowned. "Are you sure? Mr. Clinton said he would..."

"Marc! You know he's told you to call him Bill!"

"Sorry, I know, he's just a little intimidating."

"But you know what, I think a presidential suite just opened up!" The receptionist said with a smile.

"Really? That's great!"

She signalled to a concierge who came and took our bags from Steve. "So how would you like to pay for it?"

"Is cash okay?"

"Of course!" She said with another smile.

I pulled out my wallet. "How much?"

"1,200 please. And that's per night. Do you have any idea how long you'll be staying?"

"Not really. Maybe a few weeks?"

"That sounds lovely. Have you been here before?"

"Not here specifically, but I've been to Paris a few times before."

She nodded and smiled as the transaction went through. "Have a nice stay!"

I smiled once more and pulled Steve into the elevator.

"President's daughter. Nice touch Chelsea."

"We're just lucky I died my hair for our last cover." I said, loosening the thick blonde plait.

"Your hair's gotten longer." Steve commented softly as his strong hands started gently massaging my neck. He was right; my hair was almost waist length.

"I haven't had a chance to cut it."

"You shouldn't; I like it long."

I closed my eyes for a moment. I was tired.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand as soon as the elevator doors closed and pulled him out. The concierge was waiting with our bags.

"Right this way, sir, madame." He led us to a room and unlocked the door. He put our bags down and left with a smile.

"I'm going to shower. You probably should too."

I quickly stripped and showered, letting the hot water flow over my tense body.

"Remind me to book a massage tomorrow." I said to Steve as I left the bathroom. I started searching through my suitcase for the right dress. Smooth black silk down to mid thigh; strapless with a low sweetheart neckline. I put on a fitted beige blazer over it and four inch wedge heels. I finished the outfit with a diamond necklace.

Steve was already showered and dressed by the time I was done with makeup.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see." I took his hand and led him into the elevator.

"Would you like me to call for a limousine? It will only take a few minutes at most." The concierge said as we walked out the door.

"Yes, thank you!"

A black stretch limo pulled up in front of the hotel. I smiled and walked out. The driver immediately stood and opened the door for us.

"Where to?"

I gave him the address in French. It only took around twenty minutes before we pulled to a stop outside the restaurant.

"Fancy." Steve said, stepping out onto the street.

"You haven't dined in Paris until you've dined in Le Grand Verfour." I took the hand he offered me and stood. "We need to be careful. The French mafia is based here."

"Wait, what? There's a French mafia? And how do you even know?"

"Well how do you think I know about it? Of course I came here on a mission."

"So what was the mission that when you left they were still active?"

"Only taking out the boss, and they're easily replaced."

I walked forward into the brightly lit building. "Table for two please?"

"Of course. Right this way, sir, madame."

The hostess led us to a candlelit table. I sat down. "Your finest bottle of red wine first please." I said, not even bothering to look at the wine menu.

"Of course madame."

I looked down at the menu, my blonde curls falling forward. "So ever tried the infamous snails?"

"Can't say that I have. Or that I ever want to."

"Oh come on! They're not that bad. They taste just like chicken."

"If I wanted something that tasted like chicken I'd have chicken."

"Baby!" I teased just as the waiter arrived with the wine.

"Thank you!" I said in French, sipping the crimson liquid.

We ordered and ate. I went outside while he payed.

"How dare you come back here!" I heard a voice say in French before I was tackled to the ground.

I leapt to my feet and pulled out a knife.

I looked at my attacker and saw the son of the mob boss I had killed.

"You killed my father, you Russian whore!"

He came at me again and I dodged, instead pushing him against the wall in a chokehold.

"You want me to do the same to you?" I threatened.

He tried struggling but I held hint there. I could smell the alcohol off his breath.

I threw him down an alleyway and kicked his head with enough force to knock the memory of this from his head.

"We need to leave." I said to Steve, who was just leaving the restaurant.

He nodded and flagged down a taxi.

"No. Let's walk." I grabbed his hand and quickly walked away.

"What happened?"

"A relation of my victim recognized me. He attacked. I disabled him but he won't have been alone. We need to circle around, in case they're tailing us."

"So where do you suggest we go?"

"We're in Paris. Why not see the sights?"

"What can we see at midnight?"

"Everything." I smiled and walked ahead.

"First up is the Louvre."

"Is that even open?"

"Of course not. It's midnight Steve."

"So what do you suggest we do, just stand outside and look at the building?"

"Wrong again." I slipped off my heels.

"Natasha... you can't seriously be suggesting we break into the place."

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"How?"

"There was one a suspicion that someone had hidden drugs in a painting and then sent that painting to the Louvre. I had to break in and check."

"Of course you did."

"Admittedly I had more equipment and more appropriate clothes. But I can do it."

I stepped back and then ran forward, leaping onto a tree and then launching myself onto the roof, landing elegant .

"Come on up." I smirked at him.

"This is illegal." He called up to me. But he was still walking back.

"What isn't these days?"

He ran up and jumped, landing with somewhat less grace than me.

I pulled out a knife and crouched over the glass section of the roof. I carefully cut it open and took away a wide section of the glass.

"Ladies first." Steve said uncertainly, looking down into the darkness.

I smirked. "Baby!" I dropped myself down and landed in a catlike crouch on all fours.

"Come on down!" I heard the hiss of air against fabric and the slight bump of someone landing.

"I can't see anything."

"I can fix that." I quickly walked to the administration office and pulled out a hairpin. A few seconds later the door swung open. I flicked the switches and the entire gallery lit up.

I walked back over to Steve, who was looking around in awe.

I took his hand and led him around the ancient building, occasionally pausing to give random details.

"I think it may be time to go." I said as alarms went off.

"How did you get out last time?"

"I told you, we had more equipment. We used grappling hooks."

"Of course. And you didn't think to tell me that."

"Well, you know, spur of the moment and all that."

I looked around. I could hear police sirens approaching. "Hide!" I hissed at the last minute, pushing him into a cupboard.

I put on a sexy smile and walked out through the front door.

"Freeze! Put your hands up where I can see them!"

"Of course officer." I said seductively in French.

He walked over and pulled out handcuffs.

"Close your eyes." I whispered, leaning forward. He immediately obeyed. By the time he opened them again I was long gone.

"So. Ever seen the Eiffel Tower?" I asked Steve as we walked away.

"Nope."

"Come on so."

I put my shoes back on and walked ahead.

"You want the best view in Paris?" I said with a grin, looking up at the immense structure.

"Ok, no. You just nearly got both of us arrested. No way in hell am I climbing up the Eiffel Tower."

I pouted. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Not happening."

"Suit yourself then." I smirked and easily started climbing up.

"I'll call the cops."

"No you won't."

"Just come down."

"Never." I swung back and jumped down, landing with a smirk.

"You're insane."

"I know I am. Come on. We've probably lost them by now." I took his hand and slid into a cab.

I led him up to our room in the hotel.

"You know this bed is an antique." I murmured as he started hungrily kissing my neck.

"We'll have to be careful not to break it then."

Please review! and, you know, if you're confused or anything, review and tell me, I will probably be able to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with my head on Steve's chest. Sunlight streamed through the large windows.

"So how long are we staying here?" Steve asked quietly.

"I don't know. I could see it lasting a while... If we don't get any unwanted visitors."

"Of course..." He murmured softly, tracing circles on my bare back.

"We need to be more careful... It's been too close too many times. We had to move five times in two years already."

"Do you think they'll ever stop chasing us?"

I shook my head. "Maybe, if we're lucky, this might die with whoever knows... But it's more likely to be handed down. Passed on for eternity."

"Good thing we both have an eternity to waste then."

I looked up at the soldier. It had been almost fifteen years since I first met him and yet he didn't look a day over 20. "I guess so."

"Where were you planning on going after here?"

"Maybe east... Prague? They tend to have pretty lax borders."

"And what do you plan on doing right now?"

I smirked. "Oh I don't know... What would you suggest?" I said innocently.

"I'm sure I have a few ideas."

* * *

We left Paris after only two months. It was becoming too dangerous, with the mafia still after me. We took a train to Prague, in the Czech Republic.

* * *

Two days after we arrived I awoke in the middle of the night. Before I even realized what I was doing I was running to the bathroom. I vomited the entire contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Natasha?" I heard Steve say quietly. I groaned as I heard his footsteps walking across the small apartment.

"Probably just food poisoning." I pushed myself up on the sink and started brushing my teeth.

"You don't get food poisoning. And besides, I had the same thing as you. Why am I fine?"

"I don't know... it's nothing. Let's go back to bed. Why were you even awake anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep."

I smirked. "Well, I'll have to do something about that."

Please review! and Libby... yeah, you know, she's safer if they're dead. I mean, if they were still alive and working, they'd be making new enemies daily. well not quite, but... they're staying on the run for everyone's benefit. Libby is less of a target when they're not working. and obviously the CIA won't be very happy if Steve decides to tell the whole world. he knows a lot of their secrets. don't worry, they won't be on the run forever... make of that what you will.


	3. Chapter 3

I barely managed to get through the day without vomiting. Every move sent a fresh wave of nausea. I managed to deal until late at night when I was just getting into bed. I moved slightly to get more comfortable and instantly clamped my hands over my mouth. I ran straight to the bathroom.

"Food poisoning indeed." Steve said, holding my hair back.

"Just a bug or something."

"Yeah, except you don't get bugs. Natasha... what if..." His hand dropped to my stomach.

I froze. I couldn't... "What date is it?"

"10th of January."

"Oh god... oh god... no..."

"How many days?"

"This isn't even days... I haven't had a period for nearly three months."

"Oh... that's not good..."

"No shit Sherlock... I need to go get a test." I stood but was almost immediately back beside the toilet, throwing my guts up.

"I can go." He stood and left the small bathroom. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes, praying to any and all gods. If I was, there was only one option. Keeping it would only put us and it in danger.

Steve came back after around ten minutes. I grabbed the bag off him and pushed him out.

"Well?" He asked after five minutes. I took a deep breath and summoned up the courage to open my eyes and look. When I saw the result I couldn't help but scream and start crying. I backed up against the wall and sank to the floor.

This couldn't be happening. I felt like fate was deliberately taunting me. I had already lost three children, and now it was forcing me to do it deliberately.

"Natasha? It's positive isn't it?" Steve said.

I didn't answer but my silence said everything.

He pushed open the door and walked in. He knelt down beside me and held me tightly.

"We have to get rid of it." I said, struggling to keep my voice level.

"I know." He said after a minute.

I couldn't help the disappointment that welled up. Some stupid, selfish part of me had been hoping for a different response. For no reason other than to ease my guilty conscience.

"Is it legal?"

"I think so. Up to 12 weeks."

"Are you under that?"

"Um... yeah. I should be..."

I closed my eyes and more tears squeezed out.

"It'll be okay." He said softly, kissing my forehead. I nodded and tried to have some faith in his words.

"I need to get out of here..." I unsteadily pushed myself up and quickly threw on clothes. I ran out. I found myself walking down a dark, lonely alleyway.

"We've been watching you." I heard a cold voice say.

"Really? I'm flattered."

"Haha. Very funny. You killed my brother."

"Brother? And who was he?"

"Peter Trent. You killed him."

"Trent? I remember him. I enjoyed watching the life slowly drain from his eyes, watch the blood seep from the wound I created-" I heard a roar and ducked. A man was sent sprawling onto his face.

"You stupid, heartless bitch. I'm not alone."

"Oh goody! It's been a while since I've thoroughly beaten the crap out of someone. You really do miss it. The feeling of raw bloody flesh underneath your fist..."

Someone jumped down from a rooftop. One high kick sent him to a painful landing in a dumpster.

"The groan of a man giving up on life..." I whirred around and punched someone.

But they were like a pack of wolves, encircling me. Then two grabbed my arms and hit the back of my knees. I fell to the ground.

"The grin of a man, arrogantly thinking he's about to win." I tried moving my legs but then a heavy foot stamped them down.

The first guy approached me. "An arrogant bitch who thinks she's made up for her crimes... Wiped the blood off her ledger." He drew his fist back and punched me.

"That must have taken a lot for a weak bastard like you." I said, spitting out blood.

"You think you've somehow made up for your crimes? That you've redeemed yourself by killing the soldiers of your bosses enemy?"

"I'm impressed. You've done your research."

He roared and punched my gut. I smiled. "Maybe you should have spent more time in the gym instead. I've seen toddlers that can punch harder than you."

"What? That bastard child with the captain? I'm sure I could arrange a meeting..."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I screamed.

"Looks like we've found a weak spot. I'm sure the captain would love to know about how while he was blaming himself for your disappearance you were seducing your guards and abandoning your daughter."

I felt tears in my eyes. "You call that seduction?" I whispered.

"Or does he already know?"

"Yes, he already does." I lied.

"No, I think not. The infamous black widow, master of seduction and legendary assassin, so weak she could be raped? Not even able to defend herself against one guard? You know, I have heard stories about your prowess. Why don't we all have a go?"

The men around me grinned. I felt hands grabbing at my clothes.

"You sick bastard..."

Eventually they left me. I forced myself to stand and stumbled into some 24 hour diner. I went straight into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I might be able to get away with it. I fixed my nose with a slight crack and washed my face. My entire body ached but I couldn't do much about that. I wrapped my coat around me tightly and left.

Steve was waiting up for me.

"Natasha! Where the hell have you been?"

"I went for a walk."

"For over an hour?"

"It was a long walk."

"What aren't you telling me?" He said with concern.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

He looked at me for a moment then shook his head. "I was worried."

I smiled slightly and kissed him softly. "You shouldn't have been. I'm fine."

"You're limping." He said, looking down at my ankle.

"I tripped and twisted my ankle."

"Natasha. What happened?"

"Nothing! I just tripped. Stop worrying so much."

"You're sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine." I carefully took off my clothes and changed into pjs. I smiled and slid into bed next to Steve. He put a strong arm around me and I winced, barely managing to stay quiet. I kept my tears silent as Steve slowly fell asleep.

Eventually, when weak sunlight started streaming through the window, I gave up on sleep. I carefully moved Steve's arm and managed to stand with minimal pain.

My entire body hurt. I ignored it and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and carefully removed my pjs. I avoided looking in the mirror as I stepped into the shower. But I still looked down at my body and nearly screamed. Almost my entire body was bruised and purple. You could see the marks of harsh fingers on my upper thighs. And higher than that.

I couldn't take it. I slid down to the floor of the shower and started shaking despite the hot water flowing down my back. I couldn't stop the tears that slid down my face.

Steve couldn't know. He just couldn't.

I took a deep breath and stood. I switched off the shower and got out. It was only then I noticed the scarlet blood circling the drain. My hands dropped to my still flat stomach. Of course. There was almost no chance of it surviving the previous night. I threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top. I grabbed a coat and left, thankful Steve was still sleeping.

As I walked out of the building I found the nearest ob-gyn on my phone.

When I got there and was given an ultrasound, the doctor only confirmed what I already knew. That I had lost the baby.

"I'm sorry to pry, but how exactly did you get these bruises?" The doctor said, putting a warm hand over the purple marks on my stomach.

"I fell. Down the stairs."

"Really? At what angle exactly?" He said with scrutiny, peering at me through glasses.

"It was a long stairs, I tumbled down." Even to me the words sounded fake.

"Miss, if you were attacked or violated... you need to tell someone."

"I'm fine. I just fell down the stairs."

"Very well. Now we have two options. We could let nature take it's course, or use drugs to get rid of it more quickly."

"Just get it out."

He nodded and left the room for a few minutes. I wiped away the tears that had been threatening to spill since he told me it was gone.

I walked back into the apartment a few hours later.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve said angrily.

"I went and had it done."

"Without telling me? I woke up and you were gone."

"Why wait?"

"You should have left a note, or something!"

"I didn't think."

He grabbed my arm and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning in pain. "What the hell really happened last night? What aren't you telling me?"

I swallowed and calmly looked into his eyes. "Nothing. I went out for a walk, I tripped and sprained my ankle."

It was a few weeks before things returned to normal again. At least, as normal as they would ever be in that situation. But our stay in Prague was cut short when a wanted drawing of us was circulated. It similar enough to us that if someone saw us in the streets, they would recognize us, but not similar enough that anyone would recognize them as Captain America and Black Widow. It was time to move.

"We should go to your parents place over Christmas." Steve said in the cabride to the airport.

"Or we could drop over there right now. They live pretty close to the airport."

"Great." Steve said with a smile. It was settled. We were going to Russia.

But as we walked through the airport I could feel eyes on us.

"I'm going to use the restroom. Ok sweetie?" I said, kissing Steve while simultaneously spotting a sniper fifteen feet away, above us. As our lips parted I whispered the information in his ear.

"Agent with a pistol. Seven feet. Disguised as a businessman, hasn't moved from the general area for fifteen minutes."

I smiled brightly and walked away.

"I will give you one hundred euro to change clothes with me." I said to the only other woman in the bathroom, shutting the door. She was wearing skinny jeans, a loose hoody and sneakers.

"Um... sure."

I quickly removed my own outfit and put on the clothes she offered me.

I put away my weapons and handed over the money. The girl skipped out with a grin. I carefully fixed my hood so none of my hair was visible and left. Steve was already gone. I kept my head down and walked towards the gate.

"Excuse me, miss, I'd like to talk to you." Someone whispered in my ear. I felt a strong hand on my forearm.

I obediently let them lead me into a room. But not much more than that.

"Hmm. 3 and no sniper." I said, looking at the unconscious bodies around me.

"You okay?" Steve asked, entering the room.

"Of course. You missed all the action though." I said with a smirk.

"We need to get out of here." I said, bending down to pick up one of their guns. I grabbed some ammo and hid the gun. Steve did the same and we both left the room.

We quickly boarded the train and found a compartment. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

please, pleas review! I will try update more regularly, I promise


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for how late this is... just been super busy and stuff

I woke up with a start. Outside the train carriage it was dark. I gently took away Steve's hand from my ass and stood.

I couldn't see anything outside, it was pitch black.

"What are you doing?" Steve said softly, surprising me when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's been a while since I've been back here. I left with a lot of enemies."

"And when was that?"

"You lose count of the years..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He gently laid his lips against ny neck, laying soft kisses down from there. I smiled slightly and turned to face him.

"You really think now is the time?"

"When is it not?" He murmured, putting his hands up my t-shirt.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Well, I suppose... if you insist."

"Oh I definitely do."

* * *

"I think we could set up a life here..." I said softly as we got off the train in St. Petersburg.

"Except I don't speak the language. And what do you mean, set up a life?"

"You could learn. And I mean get jobs, an apartment. Make friends."

"And what job would you suggest? What can either of us do other than fight?"

"I can dance." I slipped off my high heeled pumps and went on point. I did a simple piruette there on the platform. "And you can draw." I slipped my shoes back on.

"I haven't for... almost twenty years. Ninety if you count the time I was frozen."

"Muscle memory. Practice and it'll come back."

"But how am I supposed to even turn that into a career?"

"Graphics designer, advertisement... there's loads of ways. Now come on." I took his hand and left the station.

* * *

We took a cab to a hotel and stayed the night. The next morning I organized an apartment and went to the Imperial Russian Ballet Company studio. All it took was one performance and they hired me. Two days later I was performing in shows daily. Steve got a job at a publishing company, designing book covers.

For a while things were normal. But that was never going to last.

* * *

Steve's POV

I neatly combed my slightly damp hair and grabbed the flowers I had bought earlier.

Natasha had gotten tickets for Swan Lake and was insisting I go see it. She had gotten the lead as Odette, the Swan Queen.

I left our modest apartment and, since it was a warm night and there was still light in the sky, decided to walk.

But I was walking past a closing newsagents when my eyes fell on... well, my own eyes. I stopped and picked up the newspaper. It was a copy of the New York Times. It took me a few seconds to realize the small blonde girl gracing the cover was my own daughter, Libby. I payed for it and started reading the interview as I continued walking. One quote was at the top of the double page layout, printed in large italic letters.

"War and fighting destroyed my family and left me an orphan... You think I want to join in the fun?"

I half smiled to myself and tucked away the paper as I approached the theater. I pulled out my ticket and entered.

Natasha was beautiful. She moved with a grace I had never seen before, with anyone. It was incredible.

I watched as the final scene started, with the Prince and Nat and Von Rothbart and the swan maidens. But in the middle of it something seemed to go wrong. Natasha was grabbed by Von Rothbart and when she backed away there was mutters around the crowd. Her back was to the audience, and her movements slow and clumsy. She stepped back and tripped, landing on her back. I heard screams all over the theater at the blood on her stomach. A black dagger was stuck into her. Von Rothbart made a quick exit while the entire audience was in an uproar. The dancers on stage had long since ran away in fright or fainted. Some people were trying to get onstage and help her, while others pulled out phones. Most however were desperately running out, terrified.

I stood and ran down to the stage.

"Let me through! I'm a doctor!" One man started shouting, pushing past people. I knelt down beside Natasha, grabbing her small hand.

"Do you know her?" The doctor asked, taking her pulse.

"I- yes, she's my wife."

"Good. Talk to her."

I looked down at her already pale face. Her eyes were closed.

"Nat? Please, please wake up... I need you. Don't you dare stop breathing. Just open your eyes."

An ambulance arrived after a few minutes. They quickly took her and I climbed in beside Nat.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take too long. Natasha's face only got whiter and whiter. By the time we arrived it looked like chalk.

* * *

She needed a blood transplant. Thankfully the knife hadn't hit anything major. She woke up after a few hours.

"Natasha!" I said with relief, standing and going over to her.

She moaned and closed her eyes again. "It hurts."

"I know." I said quietly.

She opened her eyes again and looked at me. "What's that?" She pointed at the newspaper in my hand. I had already read the article a few times.

"Libby. Stark must have signed her up for an interview or something. All of the children were in a photo shoot." I turned to the next page. Libby, Tony and Pepper's daughter Mariah and their five year old son Joseph, Clint and Jennifer's twin six year old daughters, Katie and Misty, Thor and Jane's twin three year old boys Brock and Eddie, and their six year old daughter Erica and Bruce and Liv Tyler's four year old son Eldarion were all posing, most in reference to their parents. Libby was wearing what looked like the costumes the USO girls had worn, and had a copy of my shield in her hand. She was giving the camera a fierce glare. Mariah was smirking in a figure hugging too mature for her age red dress, and on the hand she was holding up to the camera there was a metal glove with a bright circular light on her palm. Joseph was wearing a grey suit with a red shirt and loosely tied gold tie, and had obviously already mastered his fathers arrogant smirk. He had a tiny pair of sunglasses on his small face. Katie and Misty both had a bow in their hands, Katie give a threatening glare and Misty giving a glamorous red carpet smile. Brock and Eddie both had a hand on an ornate and obviously fake hammer, with an easy grin on both their faces. Erica had been elevated somehow, and underneath her high feet were realistic bolts of lightning. Eldarion was looking thoughtfully at a blackboard full of equations he couldn't possibly understand.

Natasha smiled slightly as she looked at it.

"We have to go." She said suddenly after a few minutes, putting her legs over the edge of the bed.

"What? Natasha, you've just been stabbed-"

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Steve, it was them. It was one of their agents. We aren't safe here. They must have followed us, or something."

She stood and winced slightly, but immediately started putting on clothes.

I unwillingly helped her leave the room. We snuck out of the hospital and left St. Petersburg behind us.

Yeah, so some of those names are really crap... but there is a reason behind them all! I swear! Please review! and check out my other avengers fanfic Behind The Olde Sweete Shoppe. it's basically avengers in the 1800's... (I don't know what I was thinking)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! it's been forever... I know.

We took a plane to Tokyo that night. Natasha secured fake ID's and passports as a Finnish couple.

"But neither of us can speak Finnish." I said, frowning as we left the airport.

"Don't worry. Nobody speaks Finnish."

"But it's Finland's national language..."

"Well nobody outside of Finland. It'll be fine."

"So where are we going?"

"I know a place."

She slid into a cab and rapidly gave the driver an address in Japanese.

We arrived at a clean looking white building in what I assumed was downtown. Most of the other walls were covered in graffiti and there was a general lack of cleanliness.

"Come on." She pulled me up and pulled out a hair pin outside a door with 744353 written on it. The door swung open after a few minutes and I stepped in.

"What is this? Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the blandly furnished apartment.

"Shield safe house. We got it near the beginning of the war. I figured it'd be empty."

I nodded and quickly walked sweeped the area. "Seems safe. We should do a bug sweep though."

"No need." Natasha held up the signal disrupter, already switched on. "And I placed most of them, I know where they are." She quickly went around the apartment herself and came back with her arms full of tiny recording devices. She dumped them all on the coffee table.

"When's the last time you had a good night's sleep?" I asked softly, looking at the dark circles under her eyes.

"I don't know." She said quietly, looking down at the ground. I put an arm around her shoulders and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

I suddenly woke up late at night. The room was still dark and I could hear Natasha's soft breathing beside me.

I was about to go back asleep when I heard a noise. A tiny bump in the night. I immediately sat up in bed and gently shook Natasha awake. I put my finger over her lips as she sat up.

"Listen." I said as quietly as possible. Her eyes went wide and she froze for a few seconds before we both heard it again. A light footstep, closer than before. I heard a floorboard squeak and silently stood. Natasha did the same and reached for the ornamental katanas on the wall.

She handed one to me.

"I don't know how to use this!" I whispered quietly.

"Nor do I. But it's never too late to learn." She whispered back. "Besides, you've seen Jackie Chan right? How hard can it be."

I heard another footstep, closer this time, and signalled for her to stay quiet. She nodded and held the blade up. Bright moonlight reflected onto it.

Then the door was thrown open and she immediately had the katana against his throat.

He raised his gun to fire and she sliced his throat open. He fell to the ground.

I picked up the submachine gun he had been holding and dropped the katana.

"More?" I mouthed at her.

She peeked her head outside the doorframe and quickly drew back at gunfire.

"How the hell did they find us?" I asked angrily, sending a couple of bullets out the door.

"They must have planted a tracking chip in me when they stabbed me." Natasha said, holding the blade me. She suddenly grabbed a small knife and cut open the angry red line on her stomach.

"Natasha!" I yelled in disbelief as she put a finger in. She pulled it out with a tiny blinking chip. She discarded it.

"Cover me." She said, breathing heavily as she started ripping off strips from the bedsheets and tying them tightly around her abdomen.

She immediately returned to my side. "You ready?"

"For what? Natasha-" I said as she stepped out. I swore and followed her, shooting over her shoulder as she ran towards the CIA agents.

But she was fine; she used the katana to deflect bullets with speed that made me ashamed of myself.

She sliced one agents stomach open and in the same move thrust the blade into anothers chest. I shot the last two and looked around.

"We need to get out of here." Natasha said, pulling the katana out of a body.

"And quickly. Get dressed."

She nodded and gracefully walked back to the bedroom, keeping the katana.

* * *

Later we were at the airport, trying to decide where to decide go.

"I want to go to Washington DC." Natasha said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Washington? Why?"

"It's almost exactly fifteen years since he died." She said softly, still not meeting my eyes.

"Phil." I whispered, realizing. "It'll be risky..." I said uncertainly.

"What's life without risks?" She replied with a daring smirk.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Come on. You're going to need a decent disguise." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bathroom.

"Natasha... This is a woman's bathroom." I said as she locked the door.

"I know. Afraid to get in touch with your feminine side? Now lean back." She pushed me to a sink and turned on the tap. She pulled two hair dye kits out of her bag.

"So. Brown or black?" She asked, holding them up.

"Black." I didn't care much.

She did it quickly before leaving it to set in for fifteen minutes.

"You would really risk this much just to visit a grave?" I asked softly, curious.

"It's not just to visit a grave... I didn't even go to his funeral. I've never been to his grave... I always just made excuses, but..."

"Something's changed."

"You need to value life. There isn't enough time to put off things, say you'll do them later. In my line of work later isn't always guaranteed. Especially not now."

"Natasha... I'm sorry. For everything... Everything I've ever done, all the pain I've caused you."

"You haven't caused me any pain Steve."

"You left your daughter because of me. You can't say that didn't hurt."

She shook her head. "Our daughter. You left her too. We both did it, to keep her safe."

"But-"

"No buts. Steve, all the pain you've caused me is worth it. I love you. I would rather have five minutes with you than an eternity of thinking you were dead. I promise." She softly layed her full lips against mine.

But all too soon she was pulling away and grabbing the katana. She grabbed the ends of her long hair and sliced it off roughly. A lot of scarlet locks fell to the floor. She threw it in the bin and went over to the mirror. With a smaller knife she carefully made it even.

"Don't dye you hair."

"I'm not. Just cutting it." She wet her fingers and ran then through her hair.

"That should be ready now." Natasha said. She rinsed my hair off and dried it. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, black hair does not suit you."

I smiled slightly and stood. Natasha was already unlocking the door.

"So Washington." I said.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry."

Sorry for how long it's been... I've hit major writers block on this and my other story (Behind the Olde Sweete Shoppe. Check it out). I still have one more chapter of this ready, but after that, well hopefully I'll have finished another chapter. I don't know. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I began to feel more uneasy at the amount of Americans on the flight. Thankfully nobody recognized me.

Natasha booked a room in a hotel the moment we stepped off the plane.

"We'll go tomorrow. It's exactly fifteen years since his death, and the battle, tomorrow." Natasha said softly as we caught a cab.

"It doesn't feel like that long."

"It almost feels like just yesterday I was trying to set you up on a blind date."

"And you were totally clueless that I was in love with you."

She snorted. "So were you. Bruce told me about those conversations."

"What? He swore he'd never tell-"

"He thought you were dead Steve."

"He still shouldn't have told."

"You embarrassed?" Natasha teased. "Well how about I give you something to be proud of..." She whispered the rest in my ear and I grinned.

The next morning, dressed all in black, the two of us made our way to Arlington Cemetery.

"It's hard to believe this many people have died in the name of one country." I said, looking over the rows of white headstones.

"This is nothing. You should see some of the Russian military cemeterys. America is just the only country arrogant enough to put all of their dead soldiers in one place. Most nations hide the blood they've spilled."

"So this is every war America has ever fought?"

"Everything."

She stayed quiet as she approached the grave.

"I'm sorry Phil." She said softly, putting down a bouquet of white lilies.

I wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek.

"We need to go." She said, her voice shaking a little. I cast a glance around the quiet cemetery and saw a large group of people approaching us.

I grabbed her hand and started walking away.

"Hey!" I recognized the voice as Maria Hill and immediately broke into a run.

I heard a gun click. "Freeze!" Hill shouted.

Natasha and I both ran faster. A bullet grazed by my shoulder.

Somehow we both made it out. I jumped into a cab and Natasha slid in beside me.

"That was close." I said, panting slightly.

"Too close."

"Do you think... Could Hill have recognized us?" I asked nervously, looking at Natasha's scarlet curls. Her black hood had fallen when we were running.

"She can't have... We're both dead."

"I'm the only one who was officially pronounced dead. You're just MIA."

"Still. It's unlikely."

At midday, we were both sitting in our hotel room when an emergency broadcast interrupted the tv show. New York was being attacked by the Chitauri.

"You know, Tash, I think it may be time for a little team reunion."

"You read my mind."

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

We acquired a car and Natasha drove as fast as she could to New York.

"What are we supposed to say to them?" I asked.

"We'll work it out as we go along."

She put her foot down on the pedal and the car sped up.

"Jesus Nat!" I yelled as she suddenly turned the car in the middle of fifth avenue.

"Come on." She grabbed a bag from the backseat and pulled out the katana from Japan.

"You brought it with you?" I asked, curious.

She shrugged. "I like it." I grabbed some of the guns and looked around. The street was wrecked but empty.

"We need to get in contact with the rest of the team. Get you your shield. And costume. That t-shirt won't protect you from much."

I nodded and followed her to Stark Tower. It was empty.

"Where is everyone? I thought they still lived here."

"All of the kids will have been taken to a safe house. And probably Pepper, Jane, Jennifer and Liv too."

"Why are the chitauri attacking? Why now?"

"I don't think Loki is involved. It doesn't fit his MO. He likes to get inside peoples heads first, mess with them."

"We've been gone, we don't know what he's been doing."

She shook her head. "It would have been on the news, he wouldn't hide away."

"Maybe he would after last time."

She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe the team will have more info?"

"I suppose." I quickly changed and grabbed the shield.

"Why do you think they kept it after all this?"

"I guess it was just too painful."

As we left the building the communicator on my suit crackled into life.

"Whoever you are, I demand you return this suit. It is military property."

"Now Hill, that's no way to greet an old friend." I replied.

"Captain? But you're dead-"

"Reality would beg to differ. Where are the rest of the team?"

"Sixth avenue. The Chitauri are all there."

"Good. You wouldn't happen to have a spare communicator for Nat would you?"

"Should be some in Stark Tower near where your suit was. Should I tell them?"

"Nope. Leave it as a surprise."

"I'm blaming you if any one of them either dies from a heart attack or attacks you and screams there's a zombie apocalypse."

I laughed and ran in and grabbed a communicator for Nat. We both ran down to sixth, and as we got closer we heard all the sounds of a battle.

"Think you could use a little help?" I shouted from on top of a car.

"Captain? But you perished long ago-" Thor said, turning.

"You're dead!" Tony said at the same time in disbelief.

Hulk turned to look and his big green eyes widened. He let out a roar and charged at me. I tried ducking but his huge green arms caught me and pulled me into what I thought was a hug.

"Okay, thanks buddy, you can put me down any time."

He let me go with no warning and I dropped to the ground.

"Alright, somebody fill me in." I said into my earpiece.

"We don't know who's behind it yet. They've set up a base on the roof of The Empire State Building."

"And we're sure it's not Loki?"

"Certainly not, my friend. He is still very much imprisoned in Asgard."

"So who is it?"

"What difference does it make now you two are here? He's gonna get his ass handed to him." Tony added.

"Great. Helpful Stark." Natasha said. I looked over at her and the pile of bloody bodies around.

"So when exactly did she go full ninja with the katana?" Tony asked, and my eyes went to the blade that was literally dripping red with blood.

"It's pretty recent. We can talk later."

We kept on fighting but it wasn't enough. Even if we closed the portal there was still just too many.

"Stark. I need you to get up there and see what you can do about shutting that portal down."

"Yes Capsicle."

I rolled my eyes. "Hill. Do you have any figures on how many civilians are still in the city?"

"A lot have gotten out, but there's still a couple of thousand left."

"Where are they? And how many have died?"

"They're scattered around the city. The estimated deaths so far is around 700."

"And the Chitauri are only here right?"

"Yes."

"Clint. Shoot an explosive arrow into the portal."

"I don't think it would have much effect. You'd need Stark's mini nukes for that."

I gave the order to Stark. A lot of dead bodies started falling through.

"We can't hold them off longer!" Natasha said through the earpiece.

"We have no other choice! The entire city will be destroyed if we can't!"

"And who else if not us?" Tony added.

"She's right. There's too many. We stay here much longer we'll get killed." Clint said.

"I refuse to abandon my battle post! It is against the Asgardian code of honor!"

"Would you rather die Thor?" Natasha asked.

"At least it would be an honorable death! M'lady, would you truly flee from a battle?"

"I'm not going to die now. Not for this."

"Natasha's right." Hill interrupted.

"But-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"But nothing captain. I'm sending quinjets now. Round up civilians if you must, but you're getting the hell out of there until we know more about what's going on."

"No! I can't-"

"That's a direct order from Fury. Disobey it and you become an enemy of the state."

"Steve. It's not worth it." Natasha said softly.

"Not worth what? Who says we have any more of a right to live than the people still here?"

"If you or any of us die right now, we have no chance of winning this. We need to regroup, figure out what we're dealing with."

"And the people who are still here? What'll happen to them? Briefly mentioned as casualties?"

"Steve. Please. You can't win this."

I looked around; she was right. There was just too many. "But-"

"But nothing." She kissed me softly.

"Natasha and Steve, sittin' in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G. First comes love, then comes marriage, the comes a baby in a golden carriage!" Tony chanted.

"Done, done and done. You're a little late for that Stark." Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"How's Libby?" I interjected.

"Um... good." Tony replied uneasily before quickly changing the subject. "We need to move now. I can use life sensors to pick out where the people are."

I nodded. "Thor! Hulk! Barton! Stay here and do what you can about keeping them busy while me, Nat and Tony try and save as many civilians."

They gave shouts of acknowledgment and I nodded at Nat and Tony. Tony paused for a few seconds and then pointed south east.

"There. Twenty or so."

Tony hovered in the air near Natasha and then grabbed her arms. He flew up a little and then threw her onto the roof. She landed in a catlike crouch and I ran back before leaping up.

* * *

We worked quickly and effectively but it seemed like far too soon that Hill was announcing incoming quinjets.

"But-"

"No buts. Get the team and the civilians to Central Park."

I sighed. "Tony. How many are left?"

"Still around 500."

"Any of them near the landing site?"

"Some aren't too far, but we wouldn't have time to go to any."

"Would you be able to reprogram all tvs and broadcasting devices on Manhattan to send out a message?" Natasha asked.

"Not from the suit, but I can call Mariah and tell her to." Tony paused in midair for a minute without saying anything.

"Alright. It's done."

I broke into a run as we neared the quinjets. There was ten in total, all but one packed with people. Thor, Clint and an unconscious hulk were waiting in the last one.

"Is this everyone?" I asked Tony, who was hovering beside the last quinjet.

"Pretty much."

I sighed and boarded it, holding out a hand to Natasha who gracefully took it and climbed in.

The other quinjets were already taking off as I took one last look around. We were leaving Manhattan defenceless.


	8. Chapter 8

I stepped off the quinjet, onto the busy helicarrier.

Hill was waiting with a medical team by her side.

"You all ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "Where are the civilians from New York being taken?"

"A military base on the west coast. Don't worry about them."

"What about Libby?" Natasha asked, stepping forward.

"She's inside. Follow me. Everyone is."

I walked down to the control room, where everyone stood or sat, all anxious. They all smiled nervously when we entered, all pairs of eyes carefully scanning the bodies of their loved ones to check for injuries.

The reunions were filled with joy. I watched as two identical twin three year old boys ran and jumped into each of Thor's arms, and a six year old girl leaped onto his back. Jane wrapped her arms around him. A curly, dark haired four year old was clinging to Bruce, who had shrunk down and woken up, with the boys mother holding onto Bruce. Two six year old girls were wrapped around each of Clint's legs, with Jennifer clinging to him. A dark haired fourteen year old girl was hugging Tony, a five year old sitting on his shoulder and Pepper wrapping the three of them in a tight hug.

My eyes fell on the only person who hadn't stood. A small blond fifteen year old girl, wearing skinny jeans and a too big hoodie. She was curled up, with her eyes closed.

"Libby?" I said softly, barely recognizing my own little girl.

She looked up and froze. A few seconds of her scanning me up and down ended with a piercing scream.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted at me. Then her eyes fell on Natasha, who was standing beside me.

"No! That's not possible! You're dead!" She muttered. She kept on muttering for a few moments, eyes rapidly switching between me and Natasha. Then she suddenly walked over and slapped both of us. I barely had time to process the action before she was storming out.

I vaguely noticed Mariah following her, but my eyes were fixed on the spot my little girl had been standing only moments ago. I could feel my cheek turning red and moisture in my eye.

"What the hell is going on?" Fury said slowly, looking at both of us.

"It's a long story."

"We all got plenty of time." Fury replied.

I sighed and looked over the numerous SHIELD agents walking around. "It's not something anyone wants getting out."

Fury nodded. "Into the briefing room."

Hill, Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Pepper and Jane followed us. Hill was just closing the door when Mariah slipped in.

"So how did you survive the explosion in China? The one that killed practically all your team?" Fury asked.

"I trust you all with my life, but you need to swear this won't leave the room." I said, looking around.

"Of course not," "Never!" "I promise," "I swear," they all said.

"Good. The truth is... the CIA took me. The entire explosion was a setup to get me. I was grabbed and taken away. They had nukes aimed at Stark Tower; they threatened to kill you all. I couldn't let that happen, so I agreed to work for them. Years later I ran into Natasha by accident. In her own subtle way, she aimed a gun at me and threatened me into going after the Chinese president; ending the war."

"China surrendering... that was you?"

"Yup. We ended up going to Ireland after that, but the CIA was after us. They still are. We travelled across Europe. Natasha insisted on going to Washington; to visit Coulsons grave."

"It was you! In the graveyard!" Hill exclaimed.

"Yes. We heard about the attack and went to New York."

"What do you mean, the CIA was after you?" Tony asked.

"They still are. They want us dead."

"How do you know?"

"The fact they've gone after us? That Natasha was stabbed?"

"Oh."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Natasha broke the ice. "So what's new with you? And how do you all still look so young?"

"Asgardian water." Tony said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?"

"There's something in the Asgardian water that has been giving Thor and all his buddies unnaturally long lives. Thor brought us all and Libby on a trip there, shortly after you went missing. Something about Asgardian grieving. We had some of their water, which apparently did something to significantly slow the aging process. Fury banned us from having any more until it can be tested."

"About Libby... what power does she have? From each of our serums?"

"That's complicated." Mariah said from a corner. "From what I can tell of the few samples of your DNA left, the serums aren't just a separate entity. They've both fully integrated into your DNA. Each advantage the serum gives you has become an individual gene. Basically, in terms of Libby, the current you - with serum - are the parents. The old you, without the serum, is essentially a second set of grandparents. There's an equal chance of Libby inheriting your asthma as any trait of your grandfather that you didn't get."

"Ok, but what has she gotten?"

"It's hard to say how much is serum and how much is natural ability. She's athletic - and flexible. She has a way of getting whatever she wants, without you even realizing it. She's good at things like chess, strategy."

"Where is she?" Natasha asked.

"Gym."

I took Natasha's hand and we both almost ran there. I was a little nervous, still feeling the burn from her hand on my cheek. But we were her parents, surely by now she would have calmed down.

Libby was curled up in a tiny ball in the corner, but she immediately looked up when we entered.

"What the hell do you want? How the fuck are you both alive?" She said coldly. I looked into her eyes and saw only anger.

"Please, Libby, I'm sorry... It was out of our control."

"What was? What the fuck is going on? You're both supposed to be dead!"

"When I was supposed to have died... it was the CIA. They wanted me to work for them."

"So, what? You decided to leave your four year old daughter without a father?"

"They threatened you and your mother! I had no choice!"

"So you were too much of a coward to kick their asses. What about you, mother? What's your excuse for leaving your daughter an orphan?"

"I didn't want to. If I had any other choices... I wouldn't have. I found your father, in China. I couldn't leave him!"

"But you had no trouble abandoning me? I grew up an orphan! I thought both of my parents were dead! So while you two were busy living it up in Europe, I was crying myself to sleep every night for two whole years after you did a vanishing act!"

"Libby, I'm sorry..."

"No! Nothing you can ever say will make up for what you've done! You know what, my parents might as well be dead, because they sure as hell aren't the disgusting excuses for human beings standing in front of me! Stay the hell away from me, and my life!"

so... Libby... she's not happy. please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I know it's been forever. I lost my netbook on the bus... along with a LOT of chapters. there's very little chance of me ever getting it back, so it will be even longer before the next update. SORRY!

I didn't move for a few minutes, frozen as Libby stormed out. I could tell Natasha wasn't moving either, both too shocked.

Eventually Natasha let out a ragged sob and I turned, putting my arms around her and pulling her in. She cried onto my shoulder, as I gently stroked her hair and tried to digest what had just happened. Our own daughter had essentially disowned us.

"Fury wants you in the briefing room." Mariah said softly.

I gently kissed Natasha's forehead and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her back to the briefing room.

"What do you need? And what are we going to do about New York?"

"I'm thinking of calling in some help." Fury said.

"From who? Who else is there?"

"Loki."

"What?" I yelled immediately. My teammates reactions were similar. "This is madness!" Thor shouted loudly. "Sir, you can't be serious!" Natasha exclaimed. "The guys a crackpot!" Tony voiced what everyone was thinking.

"We have no other choice. Natasha and Thor are going."

Thor shook his head. "You do not understand. The last time I visited his cell he was muttering about a demon that goes by the name of Nikk Iman-Aj! He is not in his right mind!"

"That should make it easier to convince him then."

Thor shook his head and moved to stand beside Fury and Hill. Natasha took a step towards them as well.

"If she's going I'm going!" I protested.

"No captain. If the Chitauri do try attack the Helicarrier we need you here."

"I won't let her go by herself to Loki!"

Natasha narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I can take care of myself captain. I don't need you watching over me. Last time I checked I kicked your ass when we fought."

I glared at her. "Last time I checked, you're the one who got stabbed in St. Petersburg. And you're the one was held by the Chinese for over a year."

"Please! You couldn't even stop one simple plane from crashing in ice, let alone save your best friend! So excuse me if I don't feel your protection is really necessary."

A gasp went around the room. "You wanna go there? Fine-"

I was cut off by Tony standing in between the two of us. "Ok, let's just stop before this goes too far-"

I ignored him. "You couldn't even keep your own daughter safe without my help!"

The second the words were out of my mouth I felt the sharp sting of Natasha's palm against my cheek.

"And somebody gets hurt." Tony finished. "That's probably a little late."

Fury shook his head at me and walked out. Hill and Thor followed.

Please review!


End file.
